The Start of Something New
by Kimiko Nanasawa
Summary: Two years after the fall of the Adephagos and the defeat of Duke there are still more things to do for Brave Vesperia. As they gather to celebrate Estelle's birthday a new threat plans to ruin everything they fought for. Yuri/Estelle, slight Rita/Raven.


Raven was glad to be free of the blastia core on his chest, or at least somewhat free. Rita had converted its power to mana and he could now move a bit faster, if better, after the work. He was leaning over the side of the boat, spacing out as usual.

"Did you hear me?" He turned to see Karol tugging on his purple jacket, and he gave an embarrassed smile. The young boy was now quickly turning into a young man; at times his voice would crack and a blush would rise to his face.

"Yeah, I did," he lied and the boy saw right through it. He crossed his arms.

"Like I said, we're heading back to Zaphias for Estelle's birthday. And I hope you got something for her, 'cause me and Yuri and Judith got her something. I think Rita did too but I don't know for sure." Raven winced; he'd forgotten about his gift for the princess. He nodded in agreement which was enough for Karol who decided to head back to the helm of the _Fiertia_, where Judith stood with Yuri. It had been two years since the fall of the Adephagos and the disruption of life as many knew it on Terca Lumereis. Estelle still had not moved to Halure as she promised, for she had to finish writing her first book which had been a best seller all over the world: Brave Vesperia. She had sent all of them a letter, including Raven, detailing her birthday celebration and high hopes of all of them attending. Rita was reluctant to leave her new home in Halure but Yuri talked her into it.

Soon the glorious city of Zaphias came into view. Karol rushed to the side of the boat and peered down into the streets of the capital. He could see many people, some of whom were busy with the day's shopping while others were visiting friends. The streets were lined with knights, now more than ever since there was no barrier to protect the townspeople from the looming threat of monsters. There had been a docking station erected in favor of Ba'ul and the ship due to the group's frequent visits to the castle to meet with the princess. The Entelexia slowed down his flight and came to rest gently on the grass of the capital. Judith looked up, speaking a silent thanks to him. She received a low groan in response from her friend. Raven and Yuri lowered the ramp so they could all disembark. They had only been there for a few minutes when the familiar sight of blond hair and a blue uniform greeted them.

"Not even five minutes we're here and you're already welcoming us?" Yuri asked with a playful smile. Flynn returned the expression.

"Nice to see you after so long." He looked around. "Lady Estellise specifically sent me here to greet you, and told me to make sure that Miss Rita was coming along as well. She is here, right?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called from the vessel, managing to push her way through Karol and the others. She'd changed in the past two years and it was apparent in her height and body structure. Anyone who hadn't seen her in her time away would notice the addition of two mounds of flesh on her chest. She caught the commandant staring in shock. "What the hell are you looking at? Never seen a pair of boobs before?" Her hands began to glow and he cleared his throat.

"N-No, my sincerest apologies Miss Rita." Yuri gave a chuckle. "A-Anyway, I'm here to escort all of you to the castle where you'll be placed in your own rooms for the time being until it is time for dinner. Lady Estellise hopes to see you all there. Now if you'll come with me, please." He began to lead the group away from the ship and into the castle. Judith silently told Ba'ul to find someplace to rest away from the city, which he did. Once inside they were met with a sight that all made them smile in some way, shape, or form.

"Oh I'm so glad you made it!" Estelle cried, running over to them. Her hair was done up extravagantly and she wore the aquamarine dress that complimented her eyes. Time had been kind to the girl; she looked more mature and seemed like she'd grown emotionally as well. "It's so nice to see all of you again. It's been so long!"

"Far too long," said Judith with a smile. Karol nodded in agreement.

"You look well, Estelle. I trust Flynn's been taking good care of you?" Yuri asked with a smile and she nodded in response. Rita peered out from behind him and Estelle burst into the biggest smile she'd ever had.

"Rita!" she cried, hugging her friend tightly. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it!"

"I was going to stay behind and convert more of my spells but Yuri made me come." She blushed. "Besides, i-it's not like I would have missed your birthday." Estelle hugged her again. Yuri laughed once more.

"Are we done with the hugging? I thought we had a birthday to celebrate." The princess gasped.

"Yes, of course! Here let me show you to your rooms." She was heading down the hallway when Flynn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Estellise you need to stay here, to help with the preparations. There's going to be a large gala tonight in honor of you reaching adulthood." She frowned.

"Can't she come with us? I'm sure she'd have more fun walking around the castle with us then standing in some musty old room with old ladies."

"Yeah, come on Estelle! Please?" Karol piped up, his voice changing octaves halfway through his sentence.

"Please?" she asked Flynn sighed as the princess put on her most adorable face. He gave in and she smiled, hugging him. "Thank you!" The girl hurried off down the hall with her friends.

"We're not all sharing a room this time, are we?" the mage asked, looking over angrily at Raven. The last time the group had shared a room they had to pay a fine for damage done to the hotel room, since the old man had decided to peer in on the little firecracker while she was in the shower last month. He smiled at her sheepishly, and she turned away with a huff.

"No. Each one of you is getting your own rooms." Karol jumped as he walked; his own room! And his own bed! The thought was enough to keep him calm for a bit.

"In the same hall, I presume?" the Krityan asked and got a nod in response.

"Oh boy, sounds like fun." Yuri smiled, walking in a relaxed manner. They came upon the first room.

"This is where you'll be staying, Karol." Estelle opened the door to reveal a room fit for a king and with his favorite color, navy blue.

"Wow!" he cried, looking inside as though he'd just won the million gald lottery. She giggled. The group continued on for a bit longer and came to another room.

"This is your room, Judith." A door opened to show a beautiful exotic room. It was full of blue, periwinkle, and purple hues.

"Oh my this is simply beautiful. Did you decorate these rooms yourself?" she asked. Estelle shook her head.

"I helped in deciding the color schemes, and told the designer about your personalities. I hope I was descriptive enough." She smiled with hope.

"Oh I'm sure you were. I can't wait to see the other rooms." And so they walked on. They came upon another door. When it was opened it exposed a regal room full of brilliant shades of red and orange.

"Here's where you're staying Rita." Estelle motioned for her to take a look. "Do you like it?"

"It's nice. I'll enjoy staying here." Rita nodded. "Th-Thanks."

"Woah, she actually said something nice. Tell me am I dreamin'?" Raven asked teasingly. The brunette glared at him.

"L-Let's go on to the other rooms," Estelle said nervously.

The archer's room was next, and it was the simplest yet. It was very nice though. Purple drapes lined the room while a black cover donned the king sized bed, which were included in every room.

"My deepest thanks m'lady." He bowed with a flirtatious smile which earned him a smack on the back of the head, compliments of famed mage Rita Mordio. He winced.

"Keep walking old man." Yuri was anxious to see what kind of room Estelle had planned for him. When they came to it the group waited for the swordsman to open the door. Inside was the most lavish room of all; king sized bed laid in the room, donned with a red and black blanket. The curtains were red as well and there was a fireplace (standard in every room in the castle). Two couches were propped next to the windows and a bathroom was next to the bed. This room was the closest to the hall that lead to Estelle's room, but no one thought anything of it. "Wow I'm impressed. Thanks." He ruffled her hair, causing her to fuss over it and fix it with a frown. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well now that we're all settled why don't we get ready for the party tonight? I'm sure Estelle has other matters to attend to." Judith smiled at her.

"Oh you're right! I have to go talk to the chefs about the menu. See you all later tonight!" With that she hurried off to the castle kitchen. Yuri and Karol turned to Raven.

"You didn't get her a present, did you?" they both asked. He laughed nervously.

"I haven't had time!" he explained, earning a disappointed sigh from Rita.

"You didn't get her one either," Judith said in a sweet voice and the mage flinched. The blue haired woman was right.

"Well seeing as how you _both_ haven't gotten her anything, why don't the two of you go into town and find something nice?" Yuri smirked; this would be fun.

"Oh no, no way!" Rita protested. "I am _not_ going anywhere with him!"

"Ah, you wound me madam." He feigned injury.

"Put a sock in it you old coot." She rolled her eyes.

"You'd better get going. Only seven hours until the party." Judith shooed them. "Go on, go!" With her head hung in reluctance, the mage and the old man headed into the public quarter to purchase something for the princess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so the first chapter is complete! I've been meaning to write a multi-chapter Tales of Vesperia fic but haven't come up with many ideas, until now. I'll have to thank all of my favorite Vesperia writers (you know who you are) for getting me inspired to do this.**

**Yes I am planning on having some slight Rita/Raven. But it'll be little fluffy things and will be vastly overpowered by the group's friendship and the giant obviousness (in this story at least) of Yustelle.**

**See you all next chapter!**


End file.
